Animal I Have Become
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Naruto has an animal inside. He tries to hide it, but sometimes the demon escapes and everyone can see. The animal he has become. Songfic Band:Three Days Grace Song:Animal I Have Become


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Animal I Have Become. They belong to that japanese dude and Three Days Grace! My favorite band! They rock!**

* * *

Animal I Have Become**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Naruto slammed his fists into the tree over and over and over again. His hands were covered in thick crimson blood that was slowly dripping off of his arms. The orange coat he always wore now had blood seeping slowly through the fabric. The normally blue eyes were red slits and his teeth had grown into fangs. Kyuubi and Naruto were fighting for control, and Kyuubi was winning.

The blonde boy could feel himself fading away as the animal inside of him took over. He tried to remain in control, but it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. His breathing was heavy and erratic. The pain was leaving him and he new he was close to losing control. His worst fear was awakening inside. Kyuubi was taking control everyone would die.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

Naruto silently begged for someone to come save him from the monster inside. Naruto knew he couldn't be the demon they say he was; there was just an animal inside of him. Everyone told him he was a monster though, so no one was going to help him, they all wanted him dead. The darkness blanketed over him as he lost hope and faded into the back of his mind.

Kyuubi then calmly walked towards the village. Naruto watched helplessly from the confines of his mind as the animal inside him took over him.

What are you going to do?

**You shall see soon kit.**

Kyuubi was finally inside the village completely ignoring the glares and insults thrown at him. He became angry and glared right back at the people and they quickly shut up or looked away seeing the red eyes and the large fangs. Naruto was scared, but already knew it didn't matter if they saw him as the animal he was inside. They had already seen him, and they hated him. At a young age Naruto stopped trying to hide that fact. There was no escape from Kyuubi and there was no way to pretend he wasn't there, for the demon made his life a never-ending nightmare.

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Horror filled Naruto as he realized where Kyuubi was headed.

No! I don't want Sasuke to see me like this!

**You can't pretend I'm not real. I won't let you live happily, if I can help it!**

I don't want Sasuke to see the animal inside of me! Why me? Why always me? WHY?

**Because they hate you! EVERYONE HATES YOU! WHAHAHAHAHA!**

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he fell to the floor in his mind. Sasuke would hate him, just like everyone else. His best friend, yes Naruto considers Sasuke to be his best friend, will hate him. Shaking violently Naruto went into shock.

No. No! NO. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Stop it! Don't show Sasuke! Anyone but Sasuke! Please not Sasuke!

**I'm showing Sasuke.**

He lay on the floor tears gently leaking from the corners of his eyes.  
_  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
_  
Naruto didn't care if anyone else saw the beast inside him, he just didn't want to lose Sasuke. Sasuke was the person who understood how he felt the best; they were so similar despite what many people thought. They both had a deep sadness that left an empty feeling in them and the loneliness that consumed them every night.

They were now right outside of the Uchiha Compound where Sasuke was living. Naruto closed his eyes preparing for the worst. He could feel Kyuubi smirking as he walked up to the door and broke it neatly off the hinges, not bothering to knock first. Footsteps could be heard as the young Uchiha ran to where they were. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to see what the reaction of the dark haired boy was.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal  
_**  
"Sasuke Uchiha, what do you think of the animal I've become?"**

Sasuke glared at them and frowned in a disgusted way.

"You're not Naruto."

Naruto looked in disbelief at his teammate. No one had ever seen him for who he was, he was always a monster, demon, animal. No one had ever cared enough. Naruto stood with renewed hope. He began fighting against Kyuubi's hold over him.

**What are you doing?**

Killing the animal I've become!

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
_  
Naruto felt himself slowly gaining back control over his body. He mentally fought Kyuubi for dominance in his mind, and Naruto was winning.

**I will kill you someday kit!**

I will never let you!

Naruto broke Kyuubi's control and looked up at Sasuke. His eyes widened at the smile on Sasuke's face.

"Looks like your finally back, dobe."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said breathlessly. He was still amazed that Sasuke thought of him as a completely different person than Kyuubi.

"I can tell the difference, I'm not stupid like you," Sasuke said smirking and walking towards the blonde stopping right in front of him. "You are my friend after all and you are certainly not an animal like Kyuubi is. You and him are different."

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)_

"Thank you Sasuke-teme," Naruto said as tears began slipping from his eyes. Sasuke embraced the crying boy as Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke had been able to tame the animal inside.

Sasuke had seen the darkest side of him.

Sasuke could see the real Naruto.

The End

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
